


Looks like You Fell Down, Buddy

by LoathsomeSinner



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Blood, Gore, Impalement, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoathsomeSinner/pseuds/LoathsomeSinner
Summary: Strade finds a friend in the forest.





	Looks like You Fell Down, Buddy

Pain. Dulled by adrenaline but still biting. He ignored it as he ran, knowing worse lay behind him, was _chasing_ him. He could hear the insane man’s heavy breathing, never seeming to get any further behind him. Sometimes he would laugh, and the fact that he didn’t seem angry or even the slightest bit _bothered_ by his escape made him even more terrified, pushing Matt to greater speeds.

And still Strade kept up with him, doing it with casual ease.

But if he was so fast, so fucking _enduring_ , why hadn’t he caught him? Matt knew he wasn’t shy of using that knife of his, the blood seeping down from the wound in his arm was testament enough to that. 

_He’s toying with you._

The answer came unbidden, and he pushed even harder, as if he could run away from the thought, away from the truth of it.

The other answer came a moment later, when the ground seemed to give out from underneath his feet. One moment he was hurtling along the uneven forest floor, the next it simply wasn’t there. He didn’t have time to notice the debris that had covered the hole falling with him, nor did he see what he was speeding towards.

But oh, he felt it.

A shocked and anguished scream rang out as he felt a sudden, world-consuming pain, that only seemed to grow as his limp body slid down the metal pipe he’d become impaled on. He couldn’t see the sharpened and shaped tip, looking for all the world like a horrifically enlarged needle, nor could he see the blood that so neatly covered the entire length that he’d passed through.

He felt himself slide to a stop, held up from the bottom by an uncomfortable bar that stopped his progress, leaving him dangling, bent at the waist, utterly helpless. He couldn’t even move his arms without the pain consuming him again, and his screams quickly fell into pained whimpering and sobs.

He flinched, and moaned at the pain it brought, when the flashlight entered the pit, casting thin shadows from the rest of the spikes, and the shape of his own body, with one of them in him. As if it weren’t bad enough to feel it.

“Looks like you fell down, Buddy.”

Adrenaline flooded through him, but now it did nothing for the pain. Still, Matt finally found himself trying to move, his arms coming to grip the pipe beneath him as if he could do _anything_ to remove it. It was only seconds before the pain became too much to bear, and with a whining groan he felt the strength leave his arms, dropping back to dangle uselessly in front of him. He could feel blood on his fingers, and he knew he must be losing quite a lot of it now.

He screamed again when he heard the telltale sounds of Strade clambering down into the pit with him, deftly avoiding the spikes. But he didn’t try to move again, couldn’t, he could only flinch as the man came closer.

“Ooh, that looks pretty bad.” The false concern in Strade’s voice brought tears to his eyes, and they began to flow freely down his cheeks. He found himself wishing that he would pass out, even that he would die, before this fucked up _monster_ could do anything more. But his mind stayed almost perfectly clear, and he could hear every movement as the man, still out of sight, began to unzip his pants.

“You’ll live, Buddy, at least until I’m done with you.”

Matt screamed as rough hands grabbed his pants, yanking them off. The movement jerked his body on the pole, and the pain was unbearable, almost as bad as having it happen again.

Strade’s breathing got closer, and he could _feel_ his heat against him as the man leaned in. He whined, a soft, pitiful noise as he felt something touch the wound, pliant and warm and wet. He didn’t need to hear Strade’s noise of delight to know that the man was _licking_ him, tasting him, and he sobbed.

Then a moment later something else was pushing into the wound, fingers forcing their way into the hole, widening it and causing him to scream out again. They probed deep before slipping out of him again, slicked with blood. Matt didn’t have time to wonder what the man was going to do next, almost immediately they were pressed against him again, then pushing _into_ him. 

He didn’t bother trying to convince himself that Strade was doing it to make what was coming next any easier. The blood coating the fingers that were pushing into him wasn’t enough, and he was already being stretched painfully. No, this was just something else that the sick fuck was getting off on.

The fingers pumped into him for a few seconds before Strade’s needs got the better of him. Matt whimpered as hands gripped his hips, and he felt it pressing against him. But there was nothing he could do, nothing he could hope for than for the pain and shock and blood-loss to _end_ all this.

He heard Strade grunt as he pushed himself in, and he shuddered with disgust and fear as the man leaned in to speak into his ear.

“You’re _real_ tight.”

The man began to move, and the sensation mixed with the sound of the man moaning and panting in his ear made Matt want to vomit, cry and scream all at the same time. But he kept his jaw clenched as he endured, trying in vain not to give the monster rutting against him what he wanted. His silence was broken almost immediately as fingers returned to the wound, and he cried out again. Was it the same hand? He couldn’t tell, but he almost laughed at the absurdity of it when he realized he was worrying about _hygiene_ in a situation like this. He wasn’t going survive long enough for it to get infected.

He finally began to feel the edges of his world fading as Strade fucked him, but the fingers moving inside him kept unconsciousness just out of his reach. Every time he hoped it would end, they would find another nerve, and he would whimper or sob, even though he did his best to keep himself quiet.

It was too long before he finally felt the man tense, burying himself deep as he came. Even with everything else Matt could _feel_ the man’s seed inside him, and he could feel it begin to drip out of him as Strade pulled free.

“Well, that was fun.” Strade pulled his fingers out roughly, then gave him a ‘playful’ slap on the back, jolting his body painfully once more. The noise Matt made was pitiful and weak, barely more than a soft whimper. The world was going foggy, now, and even Strade’s words sounded distant. He could hear the man clambering out of the pit, whistling merrily to himself, and realized that he was going to be left here to die on his own, left in his pain and humiliation until the blood loss took him.

He couldn’t tell if that was a blessing or a curse.


End file.
